A Case of Guilt
by Deana
Summary: Holmes and Watson have a long overdue conversation. [Not slash.]


**A Case of Guilt**  
By Deana Lisi  
Disclaimer: I don't own Holmes or Watson.  
This is a little snippet of something that I firmly believe needed to be said! No slash _ever_…simply an overdue conversation between good friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What began as a bitterly cold day one January will forever remain in my memory. Not because Holmes accepted an exceptionally bizarre or dangerous case, but because I was graced with a very rare insight into the thoughts of my friend. I cannot recall what year it took place, for the event found a happy home in my mind rather than on paper.

"Watson, I owe you many apologies."

Lowering my newspaper, I looked over at Holmes, who sat in the chair across from mine before the fireplace. "Whatever for?" I asked, confused.

Holmes looked away, sighing as he studied the flames. "I have been thinking lately, and have come to the conclusion that I do not properly treat you as a friend should." He sighed again, still watching the fire. "I am arrogant and proud, as you no doubt have noticed. I admit to feeling superior to the world, and sometimes have more than a little conceit. Unfortunately, you often fall prey to my…" he stopped, waving his arm about as he searched for a word. "Ill-tempered manner." He finally looked at me, but only for a second before again looking away. "For that, my friend, I humbly ask your forgiveness."

Speechless, I simply stared at him, shocked at his words. They were often true, but considering myself a kindhearted man, I always forgave him without question. We were different; Holmes and I, and I did not consider myself to be perfect.

A moment later, Holmes looked at me, smiling slightly. "You see?" he said. "Your reaction proves my words. You are so shocked at my admittance that you cannot muster a reply."

Folding the paper, I laid it down and sat forward, clasping my hands together. "Holmes," I said. "You need not apologize to me. You have a very clever mind, and no doubt my lesser intelligence can be irritating when something is not as clear to me as it is to you."

Holmes sat up straight, frowning. It was _his_ turn to be speechless for a moment. "Watson!" he exclaimed. "In _no way_ do I think you of lesser intelligence!" He stopped, shaking his head and lifting a hand to his eyes as if blaming himself for my erroneous thought.

"Holmes—" I started.

"No!" he interrupted, holding up one finger. "Let me speak first. You are a doctor, yes?"

I nodded.

"If you tried telling Mrs. Hudson of the human brain and explaining how each part controls the body, would she understand you?"

I shook my head. "Not likely."

Holmes nodded his agreement. "Now, consider my deduction ability a learned profession. I do not expect you to understand all of my methods, and I do not consider you dim-witted when something eludes you. On the contrary, you have been an indispensable help to me _many _times, and I appreciate it greatly."

The unexpected compliment made me smile. "Why, thank you, I am pleased to hear that."

Holmes smiled back, reaching forward to clasp my arm. "No, thank _you_. I could never have a better assistant, or a better friend."

My heart seemed to swell at his words, and my smile grew as I patted his hand on my arm, speechless once more.

A few seconds later, Holmes withdrew his hand, suddenly looking embarrassed at having showed such uncharacteristic emotion. He went back to his pipe and I to my newspaper, but my smile remained for a long time.

The End

In case you didn't read the author's note before the story, I want to reiterate that there is NO slash whatsoever in this story or in ANY of my stories. I decided to write this after watching (for the millionth time!) the Granada version of 'The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes' episodes 'The Solitary Cyclist' and 'The Copper Beeches', where Holmes yelled at poor Watson, lol. Don't get me wrong, I totally LOVE Jeremy Brett's performance as SH and always have…(Even years after his death, I still miss him!) He WAS Sherlock Holmes, to me. I just always felt bad for Watson, who tried so hard without always succeeding!


End file.
